


Badass Puppy

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Tony’s daughter that Carol hasn’t met yet. You're a super soft and sweet person who is an Avenger. The other Avengers referred to you as a “badass puppy”. Carol gets flustered around you and her nerves get worse the more she gets to know you. One day she finally builds up the courage to express her feelings.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Badass Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

After everything with Thanos it took a while for things to get back to any kind of normal. Well as normal as it can get being an Avenger. After your father had used the nano gauntlet you thought you had lost him but by some miracle he had survived. 

When Carol had first arrived at the compound you weren’t around, you were at the compound but you were with Pepper. You hadn’t slept and right as you fell asleep that was when Carol came back with your father.

As soon as you were able to see him Carol had already left. Natasha had told you about Carol and that she was the one who found your father. You had wished she would’ve stayed a little longer so you could thank her.

By the time you did get to actually see Carol was during the battle with Thanos. You couldn’t look at her for too long because you were fighting alongside Natasha.

Now that Thanos was dealt with you stayed with the Avengers while your father stayed home with Pepper and Morgan. You were able to visit them whenever you had the chance, you also watched Morgan whenever your father and Pepper wanted to have some time alone. You didn’t mind at all.

**xxxxx**

Carol was in the kitchen when you walked in. She watched you as you made your way over to make yourself some coffee/tea. There have been many times where Carol wanted to talk to you but she was nervous. 

Natasha walked over to her. “Why don’t you just go talk to her?” She whispered.

Carol shook her head. “I can’t.”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Sure she’s a badass but she’s also a really sweet person, she’s more like a badass puppy.” Natasha smirk was she said that name.

For years the other Avengers referred to you as a badass puppy. It was actually Natasha who started the whole thing and it’s been the same ever since.

Carol looked back over at you to find you looking at her, she blushed before looking away. Natasha saw this and her smirk widened before she walked away to make herself some coffee.

**xxxxx**

Once Carol did start talking to you, the two of you became close. Even before she started talking to you she would get flustered whenever you were around but once she got to know you better her nerves got worse.

“Someone has a crush on a certain badass puppy!” Natasha teased Carol as she walked over to her, she smirk.

Carol blushed as she tried to focus on what she was doing. Natasha wasn’t wrong though, Carol did have a crush on you. “Will you be quiet?!” She hissed. Carol quickly looked around to make sure you hadn’t walked into the room.

Natasha sat down next to Carol. “So when are you going to tell her how you feel?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell her…” Carol ran her hand through her hair. “What if I tell her and she doesn’t feel the same way and I lose her? I don’t want to ruin our friendship…”

“Carol you’re not going to lose her, trust me she feels the same way about you.” Natasha gives her a reassuring smile. “Plus you’ll never know unless you talk to her.” She get’s up and leaves the room, leaving Carol alone with her thoughts.

**xxxxx**

A few weeks later you were in the common room, you were sitting on the couch reading a book when Carol walked in. You heard someone walk into the room so you looked up and smiled when you saw Carol. “Hey Carol.” 

“Hey (Y/N).” She smiled back, her cheeks already heating up just being in the same room as you. She cleared her throat before she sat down next to you. 

You could tell something was on her mind, you saved your place in your book before closing it and putting it to the side. “Everything alright?”

“There’s actually something I need to tell you.” Carol looks over at you before looking down at her hands.

You place a hand on top of hers. “You can always talk to me Carol, I’m here for you.”

Taking a deep breath Carol stands up, she starts pacing back and forth. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you but I’m scared, I’m scared that if I do I’ll lose you and it’ll ruin our friendship.” She closed her eyes for a second before she looked back at you. “(Y/N) I have feelings for you, I couldn’t keep my feelings to myself anymore. Every time we hang out I keep wanting to kiss you and I-”

“Carol.” You smile and stood up, walking in front of her. “I have feelings for you too. I have since I first saw you.” You blushed.

“Really?” Her eyes widened. You nod. “Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?” 

“I would love to.” You leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

Carol blushed even more, she watched you grab your book before you left the common room. Once you were gone Carol raised her hand and placing it on the cheek you had kissed.


End file.
